


How He Loves

by dirtyretro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idol Life, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro
Summary: Hoseok teaches Hyunwoo how to be a proper Dom, but Hyunwoo develops feelings beyond their friends with kinky benefits relationship.





	1. Tension

Hyunwoo was a gentle Dom—quiet but looming, rough hands and a soft voice. The shy type with observant eyes and polite gestures, no one would ever guess him to be such a vivacious dancer. But Hoseok didn’t have to guess. He knew.

Hyunwoo didn’t convey his emotions verbally, he spoke sentences with the rhythm of his body; his movements spoke volumes louder than anything he could ever verbalize. Each bend, each spin, each dip were inflections in conversation. That was how a dancer communicated; that was how Hyunwoo communicated.

Their chemistry sizzled and sparked when they met, because no one communicated better with a dancer than another dancer. Naturally, they spoke the same language. When they danced together in the practice room, Hoseok read Hyunwoo’s movements like poetry, entranced by each stanza. From the way Hyunwoo stared at him in the mirror, he knew the elder was entranced too.

Weeks passed, and eventually much more than sweat stifled the studio air—tension, ripe and passionate, bound to bending, spinning, dipping inflections.

The tension was unbearable. It crushed Hoseok like a vice.

He wanted to confess, wanted to captivate Hyunwoo, wanted to be the sweat-drenched muscle tank that clung to him, wanted their bodies to be so close they would reinvent an entirely new language together.

One night in the studio when the other boys returned to the dorm, Hoseok did just that.

Since that night, they made a routine out of their secret affair. When the other boys weren’t around, and when they’d sufficiently practiced for their next show, Hoseok got to _play_ with Hyunwoo. He always pegged Hyunwoo as the vanilla type, but the night Hoseok discovered the elder’s curiosity with BDSM play was a night he’ll never forget. They played until sunrise and only stopped because Hyunwoo insisted they get as much rest as they could for the day’s activities.

At vocal lessons, Hoseok looked at the instructor diligently, even nodding and making agreeable gestures, but his mind was elsewhere. He didn’t expect Hyunwoo to take so well to BDSM, and definitely not to the Dominant/submissive dynamic. Hoseok always considered himself a switch, but it was no question when Hyunwoo was holding him. All he wanted to do was drop to his knees and service that man until he turned blue in the face.

“Hoseok-ah, are you paying attention?” The vocal instructor squinted at him.

“O-oh… uh, yes,” Hoseok muttered as he came back to reality.

“You’re next. What have you prepared for us today?”

His eyes widened. Unless his asshole counted, he prepared nothing for vocal lessons today. Hyunwoo smirked at him from across the room, but the brim of his black snapback was so low no one else caught it. Hoseok cleared his throat and tried his best to improvise a song, but his throat was sore from a night’s worth of blowjobs and moaning.

After practice, everyone ate a meal together. Except Hoseok, who decided to eat alone because he felt defeated by the scolding his vocal coach gave him. It didn’t take Hyunwoo long to realize Hoseok’s absence—he was always so chatty with the group at the dining table, after all—and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for Hoseok’s scolding. So he roamed the halls with a plate of spicy grilled chicken until he found the younger boy hiding out in one of the smaller practice rooms.

“Hoseokkie, I brought you food,” Hyunwoo said, sitting down cross-legged next to him. The younger’s grey Stussy beanie was pulled low over his brows as he hung his head in shame. Hoseok wore his heart on his sleeve, which made things easier for Hyunwoo. “Why won’t you sit with the group?”

Hoseok accepted the plate of food with both hands but just placed it on his lap instead of eating it. “I’m ashamed,” he murmured, and the smallness of his voice made Hyunwoo’s heart ache. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. They were up too late fooling around.

“Don’t be. It’s okay. You still did great,” Hyunwoo tried to reassure Hoseok, but he was never good with consoling others. His large hands hovered awkwardly over Hoseok’s shoulders. He cursed himself for not being better at this.

“Don’t be so awkward, hyung,” Hoseok said it to lighten the mood. He smiled. Hyunwoo smiled. Things felt less awkward. “For what it’s worth, I had fun last night,” he met the elder’s gaze and his smile grew brighter when Hyunwoo looked away embarrassed. A tall, masculine man like Hyunwoo could rule the world with just a reciprocated gaze, but not every macho man was as macho on the inside.

Hungwoo was complex. That’s what Hoseok liked the most about him.

Hoseok nibbled at his food as they talked, the good food and good conversation adding color back to his features. They talked about food and sports and music, and Hyunwoo made Hoseok promise he’d never neglect his Monsta X duties in favor of playing with the elder. It was lighthearted and pure communication; Hyunwoo spoke in tongue much differently than he spoke in movement. Hoseok thought it was charming.

In a comfortable pause in the conversation, Hyunwoo decided to return to their earlier subject.

“Hoseokkie, I’m really sorry about earlier. I can’t help but blame myself,” he began, stopping only because Hoseok made a noise of protest, but the elder wagged a finger at him and continued, voice shy and almost fragile, “As… a-as your… uh, _Dominant_... it’s my responsibility to take care of you, right? I let… last night get the better of me, and I didn’t have clear head. I’m sorry.”

Hoseok’s heart swelled (other things did too) upon hearing the elder officially call himself the Dominant. Not just that, but for Hyunwoo to fall so naturally into the role that he already grew upset at not taking care of his submissive… Hoseok smiled from ear-to-ear, his eyes small crescents, as he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo in a big hug. Hungwoo was as silent and as serious as always, and Hoseok loved it.

That was the first day of their new relationship—friends with kinky benefits.


	2. Tempo

Hoseok tapped his pen against the desk, but he was off tempo.

Being the two eldest, Hyunwoo and Hoseok took responsibility for their group. While the others left to shower and sleep, they stayed in the cramped private studio rooms. Hoseok rewrote lyrics as he toyed with the beat and tempo of their next comeback song. Hyunwoo was just there to offer input, really, claiming the beat had to be hard and catchy so they could dance powerfully to it. Hoseok wanted a deep 808, but eventually caved into his hyung’s requests because he realized that was how Hyunwoo expressed himself to his fans. It all stemmed back to the language he spoke most passionately: dance.

Hoseok was enraptured in a realm of lyrics and beats, his pen quick at work as it bled words into thin pieces of lined paper in his notebook. He hummed as he worked, eyes round and attentive to the song production software on his laptop. His hair was disheveled, blue tips askew, as he carded a hand through his bangs and wrote.

Hoseok was sexy like that, all messy and unkempt; his hoodie oversized and droopy on his toned body, his socks crumpled at his ankles, the way the heel of his palm propped his chin up as he focused on the screen revealed a delicious view of his jaw line. Hyunwoo shifted in his seat and swallowed hard. Whether he realized he did it or not, Hoseok flicked out his pink tongue as he worked. He was probably just lost in thought, but _fuck_ if that imagery didn’t send Hyunwoo’s mind to the gutter.

In the gutter of Hyunwoo’s mind, Hoseok was already shirtless and on his knees. Looking down at him, Hyunwoo’s calloused fingers traced each dip and contour of muscle of the other’s shoulders, relishing the younger’s defined deltoids and attractive chest. He had always been attracted to a well-kept body, and Hoseok’s was no different. His fingertips danced along the other’s sensitive skin and raising tiny goosebumps on the nakedness. Tiny, faint lines as blue as cerulean peeked through milky skin; Hyunwoo was a sucker for the way Hoseok’s veins webbed together like spiderwebs in the juncture of his shoulder.

 _God,_ he just wanted to reach out and touch the younger boy. Softly at first, delicate and smooth, simple touches like caresses and chaste kisses, until Hoseok melted in the palm of his hand; then, when Hoseok was loose and malleable, he’d touch him roughly and with authority, puncture tiny bite marks in his perfect skin until his whole body was peppered with little, purple nebulas. He wanted to mark him, claim him, be possessive without having to utter a single word.

But they were just friends. Friends didn’t _mark_ friends.  

“Hyung?”

Hyunwoo was ripped out of the gutter.

“Uh…” He shifted again and cleared his throat in an unsuccessful attempt to rationalize the current moment: lyrics, _Hoseok_ , 808 beats, _Hoseok’s lips_ , notebooks, _Hoseok’s lips wrapped around his dick_.

Hoseok quirked a brow, “You’re hard?”

When Hyunwoo looked down and realized his dick was pitching a tent in his sweatpants, Hoseok chuckled. The elder sighed and stood up, an embarrassed expression stained pink across his face as he tried concealing his erection with his hand. He made an attempt to leave, but Hoseok eyed him closely, almost like prey, and tilted his head to the side in feigned innocence. Reaching out, he grabbed Hyunwoo by the wrist and asked, “Let me help?”

He pulled Hyunwoo close to him so that their chests touched. Even through the thick fabric of his hoodie, Hoseok felt Hyunwoo’s jagged breathing; it hummed in his ribcage and made him feel hot. Biting his lower lip, he glanced up at his hyung, who was staring quietly at him with furrowed brows and plush, parted lips. _That famous pout._ What got him so worked up? Hyunwoo looked troubled, distraught even, but all Hoseok wanted to do was alleviate all his troubles.

Hoseok pressed himself impossibly closer, his hand cupping Hyunwoo’s erection as he licked kittenishly at the elder’s collarbones. They tasted salty from a day’s worth of dancing in the studio, making Hoseok hungry to taste more of Hyunwoo’s body. He rubbed small circles into the hard flesh under the sweatpants, precum soaking a wet spot through the thick cotton. “ _Please_ let me help, hyung?” he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

He wanted to say Master or Sir or Daddy but he wasn’t sure what Hyunwoo preferred. They hadn’t talked about the intricacies of their kinky play yet. But maybe talking wasn’t what they needed, maybe physical interaction spoke louder than words. They were dancers after all, so it was only natural to communicate with their bodies, right?

Hoseok dropped to his knees and Hyunwoo groaned. It was just like in his fantasy from before, Hoseok looking up at him with big eyes and pink lips, except now he was actually fidgeting with the drawstring of Hyunwoo’s sweatpants. The hasty movement of those hands were definitely real, and so was the warmth when he fished Hyunwoo’s dick out and curled a hand around the hard base. Hoseok glanced up at the other as if anticipating a protest or an approval.

Hyunwoo almost didn’t say anything, but the nagging voice of responsibility embedded in his brain shouted at him to be logical. He was the leader after all. Breathily, he said, “The others are…”

But then Hoseok looked up through thick lashes at him, lips ghosting over the velvety skin of his erection, and mumbled, “It’s okay, we’ll be quiet.” His eyes were dark, an allusion to the wickedness flowing within.

Hyunwoo felt a hand push firmly on his lower stomach, and it sent him stumbling back against the edge of the work desk. He groaned when he looked down at Hoseok, who was leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to the base of Hyunwoo’s dick. His lips were so soft and pillowy that Hyunwoo couldn’t resist the urge to thrust into the affection.

Hoseok moaned. And, try as he might to remain levelheaded, Hyunwoo’s self-control was quickly failing him.

They’d played around several times before in much more provocative locations and much more provocative positions, so why was there a lingering feeling of hesitation pooling in the pit of his stomach? They were friends, yeah, and they occasionally fucked, but something about the no-strings-attached caveat left Hyunwoo feeling hollow inside.

Hoseok stood up and pulled his hoodie over his head. “If you sit on the desk, I can—”

“Yeah.”

Hyunwoo scooted back on the desk, sheets of paper with lyrics scratched on them crinkled under his weight and pens dropped to the floor. He groaned as he watched Hoseok mouth at his growing erection through his boxers, eyelids heavy and breath light, shallow. Hoseok smirked. Hyunwoo was so fun to tease. The way his head rested against the wall made Hyunwoo’s snapback crooked, so he twisted it to the side. Hoseok never understood why his hyung dressed like a fuckboy, but _goddamn_ if it didn’t turn him on sometimes.

“We’re gonna make the desk dirty,” Hyunwoo said it so quietly it barely seemed like a protest at all. It was almost as if he were lost somewhere along the border of rationality and lust.

Hoseok decided to go for the kill shot.

His wet lips were soft against Hyunwoo’s sensitive head as he whispered, “I’ll swallow everything.” He always kept his promises.

He licked a fat stripe up the underside of Hyunwoo’s cock, causing the other to jolt and glance down at him; Hyunwoo’s lips parted, his composure cracked the second Hoseok withdrew with a glistening trail of saliva connecting his tongue to the oozing head of Hyunwoo’s cock. They locked gazes.

Something Hyunwoo quickly learned about Hoseok during their secret trysts was that the boy was a lethal combination of confident sex appeal and submissive innocence. Underneath his exterior, Hoseok wanted to be treated like the whore he pretended to be on stage.

“Put your hands here,” Hoseok instructed as he grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand and placed it on the back of his head. He always took direction well, and he was more than happy to give his hyung the reigns. Hyunwoo could steer him into the darkest fathoms of his desires and Hoseok would eagerly follow.

Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side, intrigued, and exhaled sharply. Hoseok’s hair was silky to the touch, so Hyunwoo carded his fingers through the loose tresses. Hoseok tightened his grip at the base of Hyunwoo’s erection and licked the shaft with a velvety swipe of his tongue. The elder moaned, fingers twitching in the nest of blonde and blue hair as Hoseok swirled his tongue over every sensitive centimeter of Hyunwoo’s cock.  

Hyunwoo bit his lip watching Hoseok engulf his dick until the head collided with the back of his throat, then groaned when the younger pulled off momentarily, tongue laving around the frenulum before dipping into the hypersensitive slit in the swollen head, before swallowing the entire length again. Hyunwoo’s hips thrusted shallowly up, desperate for friction, for more of that sweet, sweet heat.  

“Tigh-mph...tight...er....” Hoseok moaned around Hyunwoo’s cock, each pause filled with another deepthroat attempt. He’d gag each time, the pressure sensational on Hyunwoo’s dick and making his neurons prickle with pleasure, but Hoseok seemed desperate for _more_. It was almost as if he wanted to be forced onto Hyunwoo’s cock like some sort of toy, like he wanted to be gagged and mistreated, like he wanted to be the whore Hyunwoo knew he was deep down.

“H-Hoseok…” Hyunwoo rasped, voice deep, his thrusting hips restless and greedy. His fingers twitched with uncertainty and he closed his eyes. He knew what Hoseok was doing - he wanted his hyung to lose himself in the moment and to embrace his natural dominance. He was provoking him. It was working.

Hoseok only moaned in response, his actions fervent, the roughness of his hands gliding effortlessly over Hyunwoo’s spit-slicked length as he bobbed his head in time with the sloppy handjob. His breaths were short and labored. His own cock was aching with need and he wanted friction, _so much friction_ , like the friction of Hyunwoo’s hands, but he knew his hyung’s, his Master’s, _his whatever’s_ , pleasure always came first.

He wanted to put Hyunwoo on a pedestal and service him until he was panting and hot and sweaty and frustrated. He wanted Hyunwoo to be so wrecked he had no choice but to use Hoseok to finally orgasm.

Hoseok’s closeted submissiveness was so painful to suppress. Hyunwoo was his only alleviation.

“Please, hyung?” _Please, Master?_ He panted, lips swollen and glistening with saliva and precum.

That was it. Pouty lips and glazed over, pleading eyes. Desperation, the look of absolute desperation. Hyunwoo snapped; all his composure, all his responsibility, all his patience gone. His grip in Hoseok’s bleached locked tightened and he forced the younger on his dick without warning. Hoseok gagged and his eyes welled with tears, but he looked up through glossy vision only to moan at Hyunwoo’s flushed expression.

Hoseok moaned loud, loud enough to definitely garner unwanted attention from outside the studio. But his moan vibrated up the elder’s cock and sent a shiver down Hyunwoo’s spine; his brows furrowed and he bit his full bottom lip, again conflicted with fucking into Hoseok’s throat without abandon and stopping altogether because they were getting noisy. But when the younger moaned again, the noise muffled and wet from Hyunwoo’s cock pounding in and out of his throat, Hyunwoo made the executive decision of silencing Hoseok by giving him exactly what he wanted.  

Hyunwoo groaned, body tense as he let Hoseok ease off momentarily to catch his breath, before thrusting into the hot, wet tightness of Hoseok’s throat again. Hard, merciless, frantic. He did it again and again and again until the milkiness of Hoseok’s cheeks were red from abuse or embarrassment. Tears spilled out of his dilated eyes. God, he looked like a fucking mess.

Hyunwoo had never seen something so erotic in his life. There was no going back from here.

Hoseok couldn’t decipher what was louder - the desk banging against the studio wall or his own heartbeat rattling his ribcage. He’d never been so turned on before, and his body was overflowing with white hot eroticism. His own cock throbbed painfully in his pants; the clothing was heavy and restricting but the neglect only served to fuel his passion further. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to stop until he came, and by the looks of Hyunwoo’s aroused features he was close.

“W-what about you?”

Hoseok looked up through hazy eyes as Hyunwoo pulled out to allow the younger to speak. Saddened by the sudden emptiness, Hoseok pressed little kisses on the saliva-coated head of Hyunwoo’s dick. “I jus… I want… you to cum…” he admitted between pecks and trying to regulate his breath.

“But you’re hard,” Hyunwoo groaned. He couldn’t resist Hoseok’s persistent affection, so held the younger’s head close to his throbbing cock as Hoseok showered it with innocent attention. He was so hesitant before to grab Hoseok by the hair and treat him like this, but now he battled the urge to force the other on his cock again. He craved the warmth, the wetness, and Hoseok’s blissed out face. His heart fluttered. What was happening to him? He had to remain calm. They were only friends. They were only friends. Just friends.

Hoseok replied without thinking, “Don’t care—”

Hyunwoo cut him off.

“Touch yourself,” he demanded, softly at first because his Dominant side was blossoming, but he found his own when Hoseok’s eyes dilated to two, round marbles. The younger whimpered in response, lips parted as he panted; Hyunwoo commanded Hoseok to undo his pants with just an authoritative eye motion, to which Hoseok obeyed.

Their eyes locked as Hoseok fished his painfully hard erection out of his pants and curled his fingers around it. When he hesitated to stroke himself, Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow and repeated his command, “Touch yourself, Hoseok.”

His tone was firm and strong and unyielding. Hoseok could've came right there. “Ah, y-yes Master…” Hoseok replied, cheeks burning with lust or embarrassment or some combination of the two. He crumpled forward to hide his face in Hyunwoo’s thigh. He couldn’t believe he let it slip. _Master?_ What would Hyunwoo think of the name? They never discussed it. Would he be repulsed? Regardless of the insecurities bombing his conscience, the hand on his cock never ceased. How could he continue to be so aroused while being so embarrassed?

After everything he’d done so far, why was he just now embarrassed?

Hoseok’s shallow breathing touched Hyunwoo’s thigh in warm puffs and sent the sensation straight to his cock. Master. His whole body was alight. The power of just one word was astounding. He wanted to hear more of it. Again, repeatedly. He wanted Hoseok’s mouth and his hands and his fucking gorgeous face; he wanted to watch the other’s face as he came undone, and he wanted to orgasm knowing he was the reason Hoseok was shivering through his orgasm.

He wanted to be the only one who made Hoseok feel that way. The thought pained his heart - it was the same battle he’d fought since they started their trysts - because Hoseok would never be his romantically, but right now he had to take control of the moment and claim Hoseok in the only way the younger would let him.

“Hoseok…” Hyunwoo said as he hooked a gentle hand under the other’s chin and turned his face to look at him, “Call me Master again.”

Hoseok moaned, cheeks still flaming red, but the hand stroking his cock stroked faster; the blue tips of his hair clumped together from sweat and stuck to his forehead. It was cute the way he looked at Hyunwoo so desperately, like he was clinging to every move and word and action. It took Hyunwoo this long to understand that Hoseok was giving himself to the elder, relinquishing control. His emotions vibrated within him like the aftermath of an atomic bomb.

“M-Master… I…” Hoseok started, but Hyunwoo tightened his grip in Hoseok’s hair and forced his cock down his throat. Hoseok groaned, a palm planting onto the side beside Hyunwoo to prop himself up as his Master fucked into his throat and he stroked himself in sync with each thrust.

“I want you to cum,” Hyunwoo rasped, his hips frantic and unsteady as he studied the way Hoseok reacted so positively to the abuse. His mouth was so hot and so soft, and this simple blowjob was so different from all of their previous hookups; it was like they were drawing the most out of each other, digging deep into each other’s skeleton closets to discover the emotional treasures lurking within. Was this was BDSM was? Was this what it meant to be a Master? To have someone so beautiful surrender everything to you? Or was this what it felt like to realize he was actually in love with his best friend? Hyunwoo moaned when Hoseok gagged for the millionth time on his cock. He was so, so close, and judging by the way Hoseok was whimpering and needy he was close too.

Hyunwoo groaned, “ _Fuck_ … do you think you can cum with me, Hoseokkie?”

Hoseok nodded. His body changed, his expression changed. He was waiting for permission from his Master, and now that he got it he was going to erupt. “I’m...ah, _n-now_ …”

When he came, the pleasure coiled deep in his stomach exploded, diffusing across the expanse of his body in the form of unadulterated bliss. He moaned loud against Hyunwoo’s cock, triggering the elder to orgasm with a grunt and one, final thrust. Beads of pearly white spilled into Hoseok’s mouth, and he swallowed every last drop just as he promised. He wiped the corner of his swollen lips when he finished milking Hyunwoo of his orgasm and plopped onto the elder’s stomach.

Hyunwoo melted against the wall, his limbs simultaneously tense and relaxed. His spread knees dropped to either side, so Hoseok could lay between the elder’s legs and rest his head just below Hyunwoo’s heart. They shared two whole minutes of silence just trying to regulate their breathing. The shell of his ear against Hyunwoo’s body, he could easily hear the elder’s heartbeat still beating like a drum in his chest.

“Still on edge?” Hoseok muttered as he brought his hand up to rest over Hyunwoo’s heart; the muscle thumped wildly and Hoseok subconsciously nuzzled into it, “Was the orgasm that good?”

Hyunwoo’s lips split into a small smile. “You. _You_ were that good.”

Hoseok didn’t say anything, he just smiled quietly. His eyelids grew heavy as he rested against his hyung, Hyunwoo’s heartbeat the perfect lullaby. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

Hyunwoo just slicked back the younger’s hair and savored the moment. If this was the closest he was going to get to Hoseok’s vulnerability, he was going to cherish every last second.


	3. Tame

Hyunwoo couldn’t even begin to count the amount of hours he spent researching BDSM. Bondage and discipline. Domination and submission. Sadism and masochism. The literature was extensive, and like most information on the internet, it varied from credible to ridiculous. The philosophy was interesting, but Hyunwoo was no reader. Hundreds of forums wrote their own kinky scripture, and Hyunwoo would rather be doing _anything_ except reading through it.

Porn, though? Porn was easy. No reading, just clicking and watching. Masturbating. Getting a feel for himself, his tastes, and how erotic Hoseok would look tied up like the bottom boys in the videos. Granted, finding the kinks he was into—or the kinks Hoseok would be into—proved more challenging than originally anticipated. Would Hoseok even like being tied up? Based on the blowjob, he clearly liked domination. And, honestly, based on his stage presence when they performed, Hoseok was probably into exihibitionism too. Hey, Hyunwoo could vibe with that.

 _Vibe._ Vibrators? How did that even work with men? Even Hyunwoo’s own thoughts were amused at his being straight and vanilla up until a month ago. He cleared his throat in a sad attempt to derail his thoughts from venturing down the dangerous path of Hoseok and vibators, especially because Monsta X was currently in the middle of a V Live. They were hyping their latest comeback and playing up some old fashioned, flirty fanservice. In doing so, Hoseok always wore shirts that showed off his muscles. Hyunwoo was pretty sure Hoseok was wearing one of his shirts, too. His heart skipped a beat, then—

_Hyung? Shownu hyung? Leader hyung?_

“Uh, hi!” Hyunwoo put on his best smile for the fans watching their broadcast. Minhyuk poked fun at him for being deep-voiced and quiet, Changkyun added in, and Jooheon looped an arm around him playfully. When Hoseok stared at him with that peculiar sultry yet forlorn gaze, he grinned back for all the fans watching. Innocent enough, yeah? He definitely wasn’t thinking of that incredible blowjob from the other night. Or vibrators. Or a vibrator shoved deep in—

“Shownu hyung? Do you want to help us say goodbye?” Kihyun asked, but it wasn’t really a question. Coming from Kihyun, it was more like a passive-aggressive, pointed statement.

Hyunwoo’s dirty thoughts picked up again in the shower. All the boys were in the dorm, and it really was not even a teensy bit appropriate to be stroking his dick when Minhyuk and Changkyun were playing Overwatch in the living room, but Hyunwoo was good at keeping quiet. Hoseok wasn’t, though, and that knowledge made his dick throb. Forearm against the tile, head drooped, hot spray on his back, he stroked himself lightly. With his eyes closed, he pictured Hoseok naked on his hands and knees. Again. Always like this. This exchange of power; this exertion of power.

Fuck it. It wasn’t just Hoseok who craved domination, Hyunwoo did too. Craved to dominate and felt alive doing it. He pinched the base of his cock and breathed in deep. His mind was made up. Shutting off the shower, he tousled his hair with a towel, then wrapped it around his waist tightly. The outline of his dick was obscenely visible, but Hoseok’s room wasn’t too far down the hall.

Hyunwoo barged in unannounced, catching Hoseok off guard. Hoseok was laying on his back on his bed, head dangling a little off the edge of the mattress and legs bent at the knee as he lounged and scrolled through his phone. He was shirtless, as he often was, and wore an old pair of mesh shorts. When the door clicked shut, he started to roll over to sit upright, but Hyunwoo’s large hand pushed him down.

“Hyung?” Hoseok said with an inquisitive tone, clearly confused about Hyunwoo’s sudden intrusion. He was worried something serious was happening, because Hyunwoo never invaded anyone’s personal space intentionally.

“Shut up.” Hyunwoo undid the towel around his waist. As the towel fell, a blush heated Hoseok’s cheeks as he made the realization that his hyung’s erection was level with his upside down face. Hyunwoo grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, amused at Hoseok’s increasingly aroused expression. With the pad of his thumb, he pressed Hoseok’s lips apart, gently stroking his bottom lip as he jerked himself off.

Hoseok hesitated for a brief second. His brain swam with hundreds of questions, but his physical response was difficult to ignore. Blood rushed to his dick, prickling his creamy white skin with reddish splotches as evidence of how hot Hyunwoo’s unexpected visit was making him. Without thinking too much into it, Hoseok flicked out his pink tongue, the tip grazing the weeping head of Hyunwoo’s dick. He moaned at the taste.

“Yeah, yeah, like that. So pretty…” Hyunwoo groaned as he moved closer, allowing Hoseok to lap at his cock with the whole of his tongue. “Hold your tongue out,” he commanded, and when Hoseok obeyed, he smacked his cock on the other’s tongue. Each sound Hoseok made riled Hyunwoo up and drew out his inner cravings to dominate.

Similar to before, he traced Hoseok’s lips with his thumb, but when Hoseok tried to close his mouth, Hyunwoo hooked a finger in his mouth and forced it to stay open. “Keep that fucking tongue out. Your mouth is mine to use, isn’t?” As Hoseok moaned his response, Hyunwoo shoved his dick down the other’s throat, groaning at how the warm, velvety walls of Hoseok’s throat constricted around his cock. Hoseok’s gag reflex squeezed his dick tighter, and Hyunwoo grunted at the overwhelming pleasure of rendering Hoseok to nothing but a tool for masturbation.

Hoseok sucked in precious air when Hyunwoo pulled out, opting to smack his cock on Hoseok’s tear-stricken face until the other recuperated. As Hyunwoo pressed the throbbing head of his cock against Hoseok’s swollen, shiny lips, smearing precum all over their plump shape, his free hand caressed the other’s jaw line. Big, round eyes stared up at Hyunwoo, though the upside down perspective distorted his view.

“You’re so used to being called pretty, aren’t you? Your whole life you’ve been called pretty. Pretty little _ulzzang_ boy. You could get anything you wanted with that pretty face, huh?” Hyunwoo taunted. Arousal was thick in his words. Hoseok moaned and nodded, knowing fully well that nodding would provoke Hyunwoo more.

“You gonna ruin my pretty face, Master?” Hoseok managed through heavy panting. He winced at how forceful Hyunwoo suddenly became. Good. He _wanted_ that. If this is what it took to coax out his hyung’s inner dominance, he’d never stop degrading himself. Honestly, Hyunwoo’s abuse was so fucking erotic he couldn’t will down the painful throbbing in his cock if he wanted to.

Hyunwoo slapped his cock on Hoseok’s cheek, his tongue, then dipped the tip shallowly in his hot, open mouth. Each time Hoseok gagged, Hyunwoo repeated the process until saliva coated his handsome face. Each time Hoseok moaned, Hyunwoo thrusted his cock further down the other’s throat, causing him to gag and consequently starting the cycle over. The way Hoseok’s back arched off the bed after every thrust made Hyunwoo want to reach out and hold him down, force him to be throat fucked like the little slut he was.

Tears and saliva coated Hoseok’s lips and cheeks. He panted for air through swollen lips. When Hyunwoo pulled away, he smirked as he looked down at Hoseok’s wrecked face. At some point, Hoseok started thrusting pathetically into the air, hips moving of their own volition, hopeless for contact. Through the thin mesh of his basketball shorts, his erection was explicitly visible.

“You hard?” Hyunwoo asked.

Hoseok moaned. “Mhm.”

“Take your dick out. I wanna see how pretty it is, too,” Hyunwoo demanded.

Shyly, Hoseok trailed his hand down his torso, fingers teasing at the waistband of his shorts until fishing out his dick. The length of it flopped against his lower stomach, the head shiny with precum. From his upside down angle, he couldn’t see how Hyunwoo was looking at him, at _it,_ but he felt the gaze and it made him impossibly shyer. Feeling shy like this welcomed him to a whole new world of sexuality. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself, moaning at the friction.

“Yeah, stroke it…” Hyunwoo groaned, _“Faster.”_

Hoseok obeyed. At this point, he’d do just about anything Hyunwoo told him to do. The quicker he pumped himself, the hastier Hyunwoo’s mannerisms became. He rammed his cock in Hoseok’s throat, forcefully fucking deeper and deeper regardless of Hoseok’s coughing and gagging. Not once did Hoseok push away or signal he _didn’t_ want to be facefucked like a pornstar; in fact, the intensity with which he jerked himself suggested the rougher, the better.

" _Ah_ … I’m going to cum all over that pretty face.” Wasn’t much of a warning because Hyunwoo soon pulled out as he felt his orgasm rip through him. He cradled Hoseok’s head and stroked himself sloppily as pleasure washed over him, cum splattering in warm drops all over Hoseok’s ruined face. He groaned low and sexy as Hoseok licked at the head as Hyunwoo rode out the last few waves of pleasure from his climax.

Being treated like this satisfied Hoseok beyond his own fantasies, mostly because Hyunwoo was _too_ hot and too _masculine_ and Hoseok just had a _thing_ for men like that. One final tug on his aching dick and he came all over his naked torso. His flushed chest expanded as he caught his breath. His cheeks burned impossibly redder once he came back down from his high and realized he was literally covered in cum. Pretty little ulzzang sullied by his and his Master’s cum.

For some reason, Hoseok didn’t want to look his hyung in the eyes. Hyunwoo’s stare was always intense because he emitted a very compassionate, observant energy, and holding his gaze was peculiarly intimate. He knew Hyunwoo was staring because he _felt_ it, and if he dared look at him he might feel _it_ too—that close, almost romantic feeling from last time. He didn’t want to think about that.

He didn’t want to think about kissing Hyunwoo on his dumb, handsome face. He didn’t want to think about the feelings associated with that kiss.

So he didn’t. Again.

After a while, they used Hyunwoo’s towel to clean up. Hoseok changed out of his cumstained basketball shorts. Hyunwoo borrowed a pair of clothes for the night, at least until he made it back to his room without being too suspicious passing the others in the dorm. None of the others knew of their unique arrangement, they just thought the two eldest were close. They were, too, so nothing was technically a lie. If nothing was outright asked, withheld information wasn’t technically a secret. Hyunwoo came to realize Hoseok preferred the ‘no questions asked’ policy.

As they sat on Hoseok’s bed and watched a drama on his laptop, Hyunwoo thought about their relationship. Hoseok hugged a puffy pillow and sat with his legs crossed. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but stare at how pure and angelic Hoseok could be after doing something so nasty; his face, previously littered with cum, tears, and saliva, was now bright and cheery. Never in his life did Hyunwoo want to hold someone more, to be that pillow Hoseok hugged onto.

“How do you feel about me?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked.

Hoseok laughed. “What kind of question is that?”

“An honest one,” Hyunwoo replied quickly.

Brows furrowed as he attempted to read the mood, Hoseok paused. After carefully studying Hyunwoo’s hopeful expression, he answered, “I think our relationship is fine as is.”

Hyunwoo hummed and turned away, hardening himself so he wouldn’t feel his heart shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is/was my first MX fic! I first published it back in November 2016, deleted it, then decided I wanted to continue it, so here I am.


	4. Timing

Strands of magenta hair were twisted into peaks, giving Hoseok that _‘I just woke up like this’_ sexy bedhead allure. When the hairdresser tousled the peaks under the hot, dry air of the blowdryer, his winter look for Monsta X’s latest photoshoot with Ceci was complete. The aesthetic of the shoot favored black and deep blue tones, so the stylists dressed him in a midnight blue, crushed velvet tracksuit with circular, silver studs striped up the sides. Underneath, he wore a white and blue checkerboard shirt as an accent to the tracksuit. Simple white shoes tied all the colors together.

The stylists blushed when Hoseok straightened his collar in the mirror. Minhyuk snapped a quick selca with him for Twitter. Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Jooheon returned to the styling room from their featured shots, smiling and laughing. When Monsta X’s manager called Hoseok into the photoshoot room, he gulped. Obviously he knew he’d in photos with the whole group, but he didn’t realize he’d be coupled with Hyunwoo for paired shots. Kihyun was usually his photoshoot partner because together, in the words of their managers, _‘they had excellent visuals,’_ and all the fangirls seemed to the like the two together anyway. Featured shots with Hyunwoo hyung made sense logically since they shared significant screen time in their latest MV, but the tension between them had been off since their last interaction.

Maybe it was something Hoseok said, but Hyunwoo was giving him the cold shoulder. That icy stare Hyunwoo gave him as he stepped on set could’ve been for the camera—the theme was winter wonderland, after all—but his better judgement knew it wasn’t that simple. Somehow, seeing Hyunwoo so distant made Hoseok feel like he did something wrong. Hyunwoo hyung was so carefree and easy going majority of the time, so his energy was extremely off-putting. Yet when Hyunwoo looked at him, he felt like he was drowning in the depths of those soulful eyes.

Always the professional, always the leader, Hyunwoo played it off coolly. He looked damn fine doing it, too. _Too fine._ Black turtleneck sweater underneath a woven grey blazer, matching midnight blue, crushed velvet track pants with a whitish-blue stripe up the side, white shoes like Hoseok’s. Sexy bedhead hair. Sexy, masculine expression. Wow, blue really was Hyunwoo’s color. He looked like an actual Adonis against the speckled blue backsplash. Honestly, he truly was an actual Adonis with his muscles and his rich skin tone and his handsome face; that man was literally chiselled out of the finest bronze. Too fine, too fine.

“Hoseok-ah, come on~” A petite woman on the camera crew lilted. She blushed when Hoseok acknowledged her with a polite smile and an apologetic bow. “Sit down next to Hyunwoo-yah, please~”

Hoseok sat down next to his hyung reluctantly, a fair distance between them. The cameraman insisted he scoot closer so they could get a better shot. He scooted a little, they insisted he move more until their hips touched. Hoseok’s breath hitched. Hyunwoo remained unaffected. The photoshoot went smoothly and professionally as both boys obeyed the instructions from the camera crew. Whenever the lighting shifted, segments of their bodies were bathed in bright, partial light to accent certain angles. God, Hyunwoo was too handsome.

The only time Hyunwoo broke his cold demeanor was when the crew asked Hoseok to rest his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hoseok felt him stiffen upon contact; a clear sign he wasn’t as unaffected as he appeared. Something inside of Hoseok wanted to cherish that weakness in Hyunwoo’s armor, so he nuzzled into his hyung’s shoulder. Whether it was to comfort Hyunwoo or himself, he wasn’t sure, but doing so roused butterflies in his stomach.

Later, all the boys were gathered on set to be interviewed by the Ceci journalist team. They sat in a half moon-shape on metal fold-up chairs so the camera crew could snap candid shots. After their introduction, the journalists ruffled through their notes to find the best questions. The questions were typical—what’s your favorite color? where would you go on vacation? who would you bring with you? what’s your favorite food? any good song recommendations? what’s your favorite thing to do currently? _what’s your ideal type?_ And, as usual, the boys gave vague answers so fangirls could fill in the details with their personal fantasies. When Hyunwoo’s turn rolled a round, he opted to be more specific than the others.

“I like people with pale skin… someone athletic with a good body. Someone kind-hearted and gentle but fun and playful. I like people who can be silly. Someone who isn’t afraid to be confident in their looks and flaunts it,” Hyunwoo explained, finishing his description by looking directly at Hoseok, “I like people who are considerate of others’ feelings.”

 _Ouch._ Hoseok looked away impulsively. No one else in the room knew it, but Hyunwoo was talking about him. The reality of it stung. It was nothing he didn’t deserve, though.

The interview commenced as expected. Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk stole the show with their entertaining antics, which benefited the quieter members. Kihyun was always a wildcard. Hyungwon was profusely complimented for his handsome looks. Hoseok remained quiet, only speaking when spoken to; he was comfortable around the members in their special Monsta X reality shows, not these scripted shows with staunch expectations to perform. Hyunwoo, like Hoseok, spoke when spoken to, only piping up to show off his dance skills or make some cute or pervy remark for Kihyun to simper at.

After the interview, they took turns in the dressing room changing back into their own clothes. Later, they had to go back to the dance studio to rehearse for an award show performance.

In the dressing room, Hoseok changed out of his tracksuit and was midway through unbuttoning his checkered undershirt before Hyunwoo entered. Instinctively, Hoseok covered up because _who the hell just came into a clearly occupied dressing room?_ He relaxed when he recognized the intruder as Hyunwoo yet felt peculiarly shy about standing in his boxer briefs, uneven socks, and a partially unbuttoned button-up shirt. That sting from the interview earlier prickled his skin—that pretty pale skin Hyunwoo apparently liked so much. His shyness betrayed him as pink dusted the tips of his ears and nose.  

“You’re changing too, hyung?” asked Hoseok stupidly.

“You could say that,” replied Hyunwoo cryptically. He honed in on Hoseok, gaze fixated on Hoseok’s lips so there would be zero confusion what he was here for. The focused attention made Hoseok subconsciously part his lips. And when Hyunwoo captured them in a kiss, Hoseok subconsciously moaned at finally being tasted.

In the farthest, darkest corner of the dressing room, they made out slowly, delicately, passionately. Not wildfire passion, more like _smoldering embers_ passion. Hyunwoo’s hands explored all of that gorgeous skin he raved about with calloused politeness only Hyunwoo possessed. As Hoseok’s thumbs looped under the elastic waistband of Hyunwoo’s track pants, his hyung popped the last few buttons of his shirt and slid the garment teasingly off Hoseok’s broad shoulders. The sleeves collected at Hoseok’s elbows, but he still held onto Hyunwoo, too greedy to abandon the warmth of his body. In the farthest, darkest corner of the dressing room, they shared heavy breaths and body heat.

Their lips parted as Hyunwoo kissed down Hoseok’s jawline, down his neck, spending time at the juncture of his collarbone before biting at the pinkened skin of his shoulder. Hoseok pulled Hyunwoo closer so their hips could glide together at that smoldering embers pace. Slow and deliberate and needy and hot and patient. Like their identities as idols in Monsta X wasn’t just outside these four walls. Like they weren’t asked trivial questions about their days; they were idols, they never had a day of leisure. Downtime was peppered into their too-busy days. Downtime like playing on their phone during hair and makeup. Downtime like taking a piss. Downtime like making out in the dressing room as the world raced by around them.

“Hyung, I—”

“Does it feel good, Hoseokkie?” Hyunwoo whispered, hands ghosting over Hoseok’s bare torso and grabbing his hips with authority in his grip. He rocked their hips together, erections grinding together sensuously.

When Hoseok lolled his head back, exposing his neck, he moaned, “Mhm.”

Hyunwoo bit into the prone flesh offered to him. “Do you like when I do this?” he groaned.

“Mhm.”

Hyunwoo lapped at the slightly raised skin from a new bite mark. If he were to leave a hickey, the managers would be _very_ angry. They’d probably force Hoseok to wear a turtleneck, and then fangirls would be disappointed their oppa wasn’t shirtless on stage. The thought of it was enticing. Marking. _His._ “Is it only me who does this to you?” Hyunwoo muttered.

“Hyung—”

“ _Is it?_ ”

Was that desperation in Hyunwoo’s tone? Hoseok answered honestly. “Yeah.”

Hyunwoo groaned and all the tension Hoseok felt in his body laxed. “What you’re feeling,” Hyunwoo started, “this _desire…_ I feel this every day for you.” Hyunwoo held onto Hoseok tightly, pushed his hips impossibly closer to Hoseok’s, clutched onto the other so closely Hoseok felt dizzy.

What did his hyung just say? What did it mean? Hah, he was only playing dumb with himself, just like he did last time they hooked up in his dorm room. He knew exactly what it meant. He always did. He knew about Hyunwoo’s feelings from the very first day. And maybe, just maybe, Hyunwoo picked up on Hoseok’s feelings too. But their relationship wasn’t meant to be. Male idols dating? They’d forever bury Monsta X’s success. He couldn’t let the others down like that. They all worked too hard for it to end this way. How could Hyunwoo not see that?

Hyunwoo broke Hoseok from his internal panic by withdrawing from their tight embrace. “I can’t continue doing this. It hurts me, Hoseok. You hurt me,” he explained in such a pained tone Hoseok felt like crying.

Before Hoseok could reply, Hyunwoo kissed him firmly on the mouth one last time. “You looked fucking beautiful today, Hoseok.”

Then, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Ceci photoshoot](https://www.allkpop.com/article/2017/11/monsta-x-goes-for-a-soft-look-on-the-december-issue-of-ceci) I'm referencing. Isn't it dreamy?


	5. Take

Emerald light blended into royal purple, accenting the chic, angular shapes of the all-white backsplash. Bold jewel tones were popular in current pop culture trends, so the Starship Entertainment media team embraced the color scheme for their latest undertaking. Hoping to jumpstart Cosmic Girls’ fledgling career, Starship had Monsta X collaborate with the girl group on a commercial film titled Do Better. Though only a handful of the Cosmic Girls were selected, the unified group was named Y-Teen. Together, Y-Teen were brand models for a phone fare service by the same name.

All Y-Teen members performing group choreography were filmed, followed by subgroups, each accompanied by their own accent color. Stage lighting bathed the Cosmic Girls’ rap line in tangerine before melting into a rich magenta for their individual visual shots. A burnt orange luster lit Jooheon’s face as the camera zoomed in on his features, surroundings darkening when he covered the lens with his palm, thus triggering the transition to Changkyun, illuminated in teal, rapping his verse.

After Monsta X filmed their solo dance segment, the crew focused their attention on the Cosmic Girls’ rendition of the choreography. The set was flamingo pink that flashed with loud yellows and reds from random strobe lights in random corners. Behind the set, the vibrance of color bathed the camera and sound crews in glints of light. Much of Monsta X opted to observe the girls, though Hyungwon split away for a hair touch-up, and Hyunwoo bailed in search of libation. Head low, Hyunwoo restrained his wandering gaze when he passed Hoseok, who looked handsome as ever in an oversized baseball jersey.

He made his way down the narrow hall that deadended at the Coca Cola vending machine near the exit, scrolling through his phone as he awaited further instructions from the film crew. Ten minutes passed, but it felt more like twenty. Half-empty soda in hand, he blankly observed the carbonation force its way through the sugary liquid, breaking the surface like miniature explosions. Ever since he last talked with Hoseok, Hyunwoo found himself doing pointless things like that. Anything to take his mind off his heartache.

“Oh! Oppa…”

Hyunwoo looked up to see Bona smiling sweetly at him. Bona was the lead rapper and dancer of Cosmic Girls. He’d known her since she was a trainee. Both being dancers, they often shared studio space rehearsing complicated choreography at ridiculously late hours. She was her group’s visual, too, and come to think of it, she was very pretty. The more he looked at her, the more he realized his attraction.

“Um… why are you alone?” Bona carefully asked as he scanned the area for people.

“Just getting a soda,” Hyunwoo replied, lifting up his soda bottle as proof. “Are people looking for me?”

Bona shrugged coyly. After surveying their surroundings, she approached him with confidence suggestive of mischievous intent. Naturally, he stiffened when she neared, though she rationalized it was out of politeness; Son Hyunwoo was always the gentleman. She twirled her honey blonde hair around her manicured finger as she drank in Hyunwoo’s large, tanned frame. He looked good on stage and in pictures, but he was even better in person.

“You have such a manly image… no wonder you have so many fans, oppa,” she praised, grinning.

“Ah… monbebes really like Hyungwonnie because he’s handsome,” replied Hyunwoo in an attempt to divert the conversation elsewhere. Bona was enticing, really, with her dark eyes and rosy cheeks, but she wasn’t Hoseok. Accepting compliments confidently was a privilege he only let Hoseok receive.

Bona reached for his hand, shyly lacing her slender fingers between his and appreciating the way his calluses made him appear more masculine. “I think you’re more handsome than Hyungwon sunbae…” she confessed, looking away demurely as if she’d performed this technique before.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. “Thank you.”

“Do you think I’m pretty, oppa?” Bona coquettishly asked as she batted her eyelashes. The way she stared up at him with innocent eyes and a pink pout, she was truly a sight to behold. Of course she was pretty, beautiful, in fact, but Hyunwoo didn’t enjoy parroting empty compliments.

His pause made her wrinkle her nose in dismay, so she bolstered her flirtatious theatrics by pulling him towards her and playfully tugging on his arm. Her laughter was infectious and commanded the attention of anyone near, but this display was for him only. Hyunwoo never thought of himself as a notably confrontational person, though he seldom found himself in situations where that trait would be imperative. However, Bona’s tenacity was quickly rousing his petulance. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned closer, seemingly rising to her tip-toes as she pulled his arm downward, forthcoming with her intentions to kiss her handsome oppa.  

“Hyung? Hyung!” The voice was distinctively Hoseok’s as it carried through the hallway, worming its way into Hyunwoo’s head like some lovesick parasite.

Immediately, Hyunwoo pulled away from Bona like a lover caught cheating by their partner. When Hoseok came into view, his expression was emotionless despite Hyunwoo’s scandalized features. Bona’s brows furrowed, confusion and irritation from rejection plastered all over her.

“They need to redo a shot. Come back to the set,” Hoseok said, then promptly turned his heel.

Something about watching Hoseok walk away from him hurt a little too much.

They reshot a few scenes until perfection was achieved before the crew dismissed each group for the night. As a reward for their hard day’s work, each group was given extra cash to spend on something fun. Hyunwoo, being the eldest, was in charge of Monsta X’s allotment, but he divvied up the money shortly after receiving it and sent the boys off to do as they pleased with their sum. Hoseok was the last to receive his fund (Hyunwoo started youngest to eldest). He looked like he had a million words to say, but remained silent as Hyunwoo counted the cash; the atmosphere was awkward and tense, and when Hyunwoo walked away, he felt Hoseok staring at him.

“Hey, what’s that about?” Hoseok accused, shoving Hyunwoo’s shoulder to get the elder’s attention.

Hyunwoo turned, irritated, asked, “What?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about,” Hoseok replied pointedly.

Hyunwoo paused to process everything. Hoseok was referring to Bona, and was channeling his jealousy by blaming Hyunwoo. For some reason, that made Hyunwoo happy. Grabbing a fistful of Hoseok’s shirt, Hyunwoo dragged the other out of the back hallway and out the exit, slamming shut the heavy door to seal them off from eavesdroppers. It was a hot night, probably around 9:30ish, with a dark blue sky and plenty of light pollution from nearby streetlights. Dampness lingered in the air from early evening rains. Puddles looked like shards of a shattered mirror as they reflected the moon’s luminance back to it.

Hoseok twisted Hyunwoo’s hand off his shirt, offended from being _physically_ relocated by the man his anger was directed at. Annoyed, Hyunwoo said, “Did you forget your manners, _dongsaeng?”_

Hoseok paused, gulping through his apprehension. Hyunwoo was mad. _Good._ Could he be jealous too? Could he be jealous like Hoseok was? “She’s not even your type…”

Hyunwoo sneered, which only pissed Hoseok off further. “What’s it to you?”

“Aren’t I your type? Isn’t that what you said in the Ceci interview?” Hoseok nearly shouted, more insecurity in his tone than bitterness.

Hyunwoo studied Hoseok’s features carefully. Under the bright streetlight, he looked angelic, glowing and ethereal, his eyes wrought with conflicting emotions. “What’s it matter?” Hyunwoo asked softly, momentarily sympathetic. He didn’t want to be the reason Hoseok hurt.

“...it doesn’t.” Hoseok averted his gaze to the pebbled asphalt, suddenly overcome with guilt and vulnerability.

“You don’t have a right to be jealous, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said it like a reminder, like it was something he repeatedly thousands of times.

“I’m not jealous!” Hoseok yelled, voice weak with impending trembles.

With the same careful observation as before, Hyunwoo stared at the tears glossing over Hoseok’s chocolate brown eyes. Why now, of all times, did he just realize the flecks of golden  honey in those soulful, loving eyes? “Even now you’re denying it?” he accused, tone soft and gentle.

Hoseok replied just as softly. “Denying what?”

“Your feelings for me. You lead me on for months. I wanted you and you rejected me. Now I’m moving on and flirting with other people, and you come in here yelling. We’re not dating, Hoseok. You’re free to do whatever you want. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Hyunwoo’s voice was a near whisper, afraid that if he projected his voice louder Hoseok could hear his pain.

Hoseok shook his head, tears too heavy to stay captive in his tear ducts. “I want you to only look at me. I want you to only talk to me like that, not her. I want—”

“Hoseok—”

“You know we can’t do this. We’re idols, the fans…” Hoseok cried.

_“Hoseok—”_

“What about Monsta X?” Hoseok cried again, articulation faltering in the depth of his sadness.

 _Fuck._ Hyunwoo couldn’t pretend watching the man he loved crying in front of him wasn’t killing him. Even if Hoseok didn’t want him, or even if he did, he wanted nothing but to take away all of his sadness. He pulled the crying boy into his chest, big arms wrapping around him and holding him tight. He rested his chin on Hoseok’s messy magenta hair, soldiering through Hoseok’s choked sobs with a strong, collected demeanor. “I’m not asking you to marry me, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo finally said, squeezing Hoseok tighter.

Against Hyunwoo’s broad chest, Hoseok asked, “...you’re taking me lightly?”

“I’m saying I just want you to reciprocate my feelings, and we can worry about the rest later.”

His own arms wrapped around his hyung, his Master; the fabric of Hyunwoo’s sleeves balled into his clenched fists, Hoseok whispered, “You’re being careless.”

“I’m being honest.”

Nuzzling into Hyunwoo’s breast, Hoseok said, “Don’t be.”

 


	6. Tangible

KCon was always busy, but it was busier for performers.

Backstage, managers chased members of various groups through the labyrinth of, well, other groups. There was a schedule everyone adhered to, but sometimes the schedule was the reason for all the chaos—vocalists warmed up their voices between sets, dancers rehearse cover dances for nine millionth time, rappers only had ten minutes to change wardrobe between a crossover collab and their own group’s upcoming performance, and members who emceed were rushed into costuming with no makeup change. After all that, groups were expected to be fresh and ready for meet and greets with excited fans.

Monsta X was scheduled on day two. Just like every group before them, they went through the motions of a hectic schedule, performed their hearts out for fans, were rushed to sign autographs, and were escorted back to their hotel so late in the night they had no energy left to go out to eat or sightsee. They did anyway, though, because the more upbeat members encouraged the group to celebrate after a long day’s work and a successful stage.

All seven shared a bottle of cheap champagne over generic Italian dishes at a generic Italian-American restaurant. One bottle turned to two. Laugh lines creased faces. Laughter that filled the tiny restaurant soon filled the van on the drive back to the hotel, and eventually it filled the hotel lobby too. When laugh lines became yawn lines, the group split up into roommates.

Roommates were picked at random, and it just so happened Hoseok had to room with Hyunwoo. It wasn’t the end of the world, but it was a little awkward. Despite their prior conversation that ended on a bittersweet note, Hyunwoo and Hoseok weren’t as tense around each other as before. Actually, the conversation was a catharsis for both in a lot of ways, albeit different ways; for the most part they settled into a normal, professional routine because they _had_ to.

It seemed as though Hoseok got his way after all… Except for the quick glances he stole at Hyunwoo during interviews, or the jealousy in he felt when fans fawned over his manly looks, or the pounding in his heart when Hyunwoo would, for the briefest of moments, look at him the way a lover would instead of how a friend would.

Biting his bottom lip as he felt his tipsy willpower cave, Hoseok tugged Hyunwoo by the arm and told him to wait up as the other members headed for the elevators. After the elevator doors closed, Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo and expressed a level of _physical_ vulnerability he had long kept distinctly emotional. Judging by the look on Hyunwoo’s face, his displayed vulnerability was evident and cautiously received.

“Is everything alright, Hoseokkie?” Hyunwoo asked, feeling baited.

Hoseok didn’t look Hyunwoo in the eyes. “N-yeah… It’s just, uh…” He paused to let out a shaky breath. “I-I’m sorry. For everything. For leading you on and then rejecting you and then being bitter about it and projecting at you. I didn’t want to sabotage Monsta X, but I realized I sabotaged us. I don’t want that. I mean, I know we’re good, but… I don’t wanna _just_ be good.”

Hyunwoo remained quiet; it was obvious he was in deep thought—he could be petty, he could be grown, or he could just answer in a way true to his heart. “...Hoseok, I understand. Monsta X means everything to you, to _all_ of us,” he finally said with careful consideration. He watched a small smile form on Hoseok’s lips, encouraging him to continue. “It’s cute you put the group before yourself. Compassion is your sexiest quality.”

Hoseok’s smile grew as he shyly asked, “Will you forgive me?”

Hyunwoo smirked, eyes darkening. In truth, he already accepted Hoseok’s confession, but teasing and punishing him sounded fun. Leaning in, he whispered in Hoseok’s ear, “Only if you beg for it.”

Hoseok immediately flushed. They were in _public._ Sure, the members had retreated to their rooms for the night, but who knew how many fans were lurking in the crowded lobby around them. “F-for forgiveness?”

“On your knees,” Hyunwoo whispered, lips ghosting the shell of Hoseok’s ear. “With my cock in your mouth.”

“Hyung—”

“No, it’s _Master_ to you.”

Hoseok gulped. With just one sentence, Monsta X’s teddy bear leader Shownu became commanding, imposing, and dominant Hyunwoo. Nodding, the younger replied breathily, “Yes, Master.”

They were in and out of the elevator quick and working at the knob of their hotel room even quicker. Hyunwoo slammed Hoseok against the door as soon as it closed, their lips crashing together.

Hyunwoo cupped his jaw, their lips slotting together with sizzling chemistry. Hoseok looped his arms over Hyunwoo’s shoulders and threaded a hand through the short hairs at the back of his head, tugging slightly as Hyunwoo’s grabby hands snaked up his shirt and ranked blunt nails down pale skin. No tongue, just lips and heavy panting and soft moans with occasional nips that ignited every nerve.

Hoseok loved when Hyunwoo was rough like this. He missed it. It was so difficult getting his hyung unhinged like this, but he loved every second of when he was like this.

Hoseok hiked a leg up Hyunwoo’s thigh and rolled his body into Hyunwoo’s sturdy, masculine build. His hands trailed over his hyung’s broad swimmer’s shoulders, down the sinewy muscles of his back, under his waistline to grab the firm globes of his ass beneath his pants. Hyunwoo growled and grabbed a fistful of Hoseok’s hair, pinning him in place so he could ravage his neck and collarbones with wet kisses and sharp bites. Hoseok keened, desperately rutting his hips into Hyunwoo’s, their cocks already hard from the steamy dialogue shared in the hotel lobby.

 _“Hyung,”_ Hoseok whined, lids heavy and lips swollen.

Hyunwoo moaned at Hoseok’s sexy tone. Fuck, Hoseok knew what to say and how to say it to drive Hyunwoo crazy. “Hands on the glass,” he instructed, tapping into his Dominant mindset.

Hoseok’s eyes widened. Hands on the glass? As in the window glass of their hotel room? “B-but there’s fans down there… what if they see us?”

“What if they do?” Hyunwoo said it like a challenge and cupped Hoseok’s cock in his palm.

Hoseok’s lips fell open and he nodded obediently, mouthing ‘okay’ as Hyunwoo pulled away. Swallowing his apprehension, he walked over to the window. His hands trembled on the thick glass of the window, palms pressed so firmly they looked white to the outside looking in. He pressed his forehead against the glass, eyes closed because he couldn’t bare to look outside at all the people.

Heated, red cheeks stained his pretty face. His chest expanded with his nervous breath, escaping as an audible exhale the instant Hyunwoo touched him.

“Good boy,” Hyunwoo said, the masculine rasp of it sending chills down Hoseok’s spine. It made him want to be a good boy for Hyunwoo just so he could hear him praise him over and over and over. Hyunwoo must’ve caught on because Hoseok felt his smirk press into the nape of his neck. “Stay still, yeah?”

Hoseok muttered a reply, something akin to yes, but his breath left him once Hyunwoo trailed his calloused hands up his body under his oversized muscle tank again. Slow, agonizingly slow, appreciating the contours of Hoseok’s muscles, the ridges of his ribcage, the hardness of his sensitive nipples. Hoseok gasped and flinched at the way Hyunwoo pinched and rubbed both nubs, hands faltering against the glass window until Hyunwoo warned him not to move his hands.

Good boys kept their hands on the window.

Good boys let their Master appreciate their body.

Hyunwoo rolled a nipple between his fingers particularly hard, and Hoseok whimpered and bit his bottom lip, his cock surging in his pants at Hyunwoo’s deliberate, exploratory touches. His back arched, plush ass pressing into Hyunwoo’s crotch, causing Hyunwoo’s breath to hitch in his throat. Growling, he raked his nails down Hoseok’s ribs, red lines forming in their wake. He bit the skin of Hoseok’s shoulder when the younger moaned, a sense of ownership overtaking him from the sensation of _finally_ being able to mark Hoseok.

He rolled his hips into Hoseok’s ass, suddenly displeased with the amount of clothing on Hoseok’s body. He snaked both of his hands down the muscular abdomen, fingers curling around the hem of his shirt and peeling the material off, permitting for only a second that the younger take his hands off the glass window.

The second the shirt hit the hotel floor, Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok possessively again. Hands groped the firm yet soft muscles of his pecs as he lavished open-mouthed kisses on the newly naked stretch of skin. Each moan that left Hoseok’s lips lit a fire in Hyunwoo that sped up all the things he wanted to do—the plan was to go slow and appreciate everything, but it had been _too long_ since he had Hoseok like this.

In his haste, Hyunwoo removed his own shirt and threw it elsewhere, eager to feel skin on skin contact. He hugged Hoseok from behind, their bodies sharing heat, his dick so painfully hard in his mesh basketball shorts that Hoseok could feel it perfectly. He whispered _‘please, hyung’_ against the window, his hot breath fogging the glass.

“Please what?” Hyunwoo repeated, equally as breathless, his lips ghosting the sweaty skin of Hoseok’s neck. His breath left goosebumps on Hoseok’s skin and added heat to his face.

“Please Master, I want you so bad.” Hoseok shamelessly pressed his ass against Hyunwoo’s cock, swiveling his hips in a way only an experienced dancer could. The profanities that spilled from Hyunwoo’s lips forced a moan from Hoseok. “When do I get to beg for forgiveness?”

“Damn it, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo’s glazed over eyes were fixed on the delicious swivel of Hoseok’s hips. He watched the movement carry up the younger’s broad back, the flux of his muscles as they worked through the rotations. He felt his composure rapidly slipping. “I want you naked on your knees right now.”

Hoseok groaned a _‘yes, Master’_ and did as he was told. Still facing the window, he tried not to focus on the hundreds of tiny dots of people several floors below them as he slid his shorts down his hips. Behind him, he felt Hyunwoo devouring him with his eyes, but in front of him his heart pounded at the sets of eyes possibly ogling his dick.

Eyes heavy-lidded, Hoseok turned around to see Hyunwoo’s blissed out face drinking in his naked body, lingering at his hard cock leaking precum. Gulping, he stepped to his Master until their eyes met so intensely his knees felt weak. He bit his lower lip again, slowly dropping to his knees in front of Hyunwoo, their gazes still locked.

Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away to focus on the large tent pitched in Hyunwoo’s basketball shorts. He licked his lips, fingers twitching to pull down the material obscuring his view of his Master’s cock. But he was a good boy—good boys asked for permission.

“Can I touch it, Master?”

Hyunwoo looked down at Hoseok with desire. He admired the younger’s beauty, his pleading eyes and his messy hair, his scratch-marked body, his pretty cock resting between his thighs as he sat on his heels obediently. A proper Dominant would probably have something smart to reply with, but all Hyunwoo could do was nod dumbly.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Hoseok sat up on his knees and hooked his thumbs under Hyunwoo’s waistline, pulling down the clothing as if to tease himself with a slow reveal. Hyunwoo’s cock sprung free and hit Hoseok in the face, but he turned his head to lick at it.

As Hyunwoo stepped out of his shorts, Hoseok held the shaft in his hand and licked the length of it, tongue curling around the swollen head. He stroked it, smearing saliva down the length, suckling the sensitive tip as he fisted the base.

Hyunwoo’s brows furrowed disapprovingly. “You want to beg for forgiveness, don't you? Put it in your mouth and take it all the way in. No hands.”

Hoseok wanted to pout because he knew Hyunwoo wasn’t going to go easy on him, but the submissive inside him yearned to be punished. He gulped.  Arms down at his sides, he lapped the head one last time and swallowed the whole length with a strained gag, eyes pricking with tears as he adjusted to the girth. Hyunwoo moaned at the wet pressure, hips twitching to fuck into Hoseok’s mouth but knowing the younger needed to adjust for a second.

When adjusted, Hyunwoo fucked into his mouth, careful to get as deep as possible, deep enough to hit Hoseok’s gag reflex each time, his throat muscles convulsing around his dick. Gradually, he picked up pace, sacrificing depth for speed. Tears ran down Hoseok’s face and saliva coated his swollen lips. The black eyeliner the makeup noonas spent time drawing on was smudged around his eyes, eyelashes damp with tears.

Burying Hoseok’s nose in his public hair and cutting off his air supply momentarily, then pulling him almost completely off his shaft to breath, then repeating the process. Even though he was into facefucking, Hyunwoo had never been so rough before. When he pushed Hoseok deep enough to feel him gag one more time, he rocked his hips into the movement and Hoseok’s full body reacted. He pulled him off with a squelch, his dick hanging heavy between his legs as Hoseok caught his breath.

Face streaked with tears and spit and ruined eyeliner, Hoseok panted like a bitch in heat. “I-I’m sorry that I came onto you— _ah_ , and lead you on… I was— _mmph_ , selfish and scared of my feelings—ah, I want you.” Hyunwoo’s cock was so wet little whimpers escaped Hoseok’s throat as he watched his spit dripped off the head onto the floor. His own dick twitched. He wanted to touch himself, but he wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good. “I’m sorry. Please, Master,” he whispered so low it was barely audible.

_Fucking hell Hoseok was wrecked._

Hyunwoo bit the inside of his cheek. It took every last ounce of self-control not to ram his dick into Hoseok’s throat again. Balling his hands into fists, he turned away and ignored the sexy mewls of protest Hoseok made as he walked towards the bed. He rounded the mattress corner to retrieve a small bottle and square packet from his suitcase. After, he sat on the edge of the bed, legs parted at the knees in a wide posture, making himself appear larger, more authoritative. Cock in hand, he stroked it as he peered at Hoseok.

“Crawl to me.”

Hoseok held his breath and dropped down to all fours. His eyes never left Hyunwoo’s as he crawled over to him slowly, cheeks on fire from embarrassment and arousal. When he stopped, he knelt in front of his hyung, his Dominant.

“Good boy.”

Hoseok smiled.

“Crawl onto my lap and lay face down.”

“Yes, Master.”

Hoseok did as he was told, making sure to deliberately palm at Hyunwoo’s cock as he sprawled across his lap. He lifted his ass slightly to tease, but his breath was stolen the instant Hyunwoo struck him on the ass. He gasped and hardly had time to react before Hyunwoo slapped his ass again and again and again, again, again, again until it was red and splotchy, and Hoseok was a whining mess.

Hyunwoo rubbed the coarse palm of his hand over the redness and Hoseok hissed at the sting, but the gesture was gentle enough for Hoseok to recoup. His fisted the sheets as he braced himself for more. He wasn’t at all expecting Hyunwoo’s fingers delving between his asscheeks and rubbing his hole, or the sudden feeling of wetness as he spat into the crack of his ass and smeared it over his hole. A fingertip barely breached the rim, sending goosebumps up Hoseok’s arms, and then the pressure was gone. He whimpered.

“Start counting.”

Good thing Hyunwoo couldn’t see his face because he was pouting. He wanted to ride the fat cock he had in his mouth not but a five minutes before, but he knew he deserved the spankings. “Ah, yes, Master.”

Hyunwoo’s hand came down sharply several times, picking up after every obedient count from Hoseok. He hummed low in his throat at the sexy jiggle of Hoseok’s ass from each strike. Hoseok squirmed in his Master’s lap, hard cock rutting against Hyunwoo’s thigh to ride out the residual sting from each smack. Just when he anticipated another set of ten, Hoseok flinched when Hyunwoo grabbed a palmful of each reddened cheek and spread them, again spitting onto his hole and causing him to moan. He shivered feeling the spit drip down his balls, then Hyunwoo’s fingers tracing up to smear it over his hole once more.

Without warning, Hyunwoo carefully pushed through the rim with the length of his finger. Hoseok quivered and pushed back. It’d been a while since he fucked Hyunwoo, but he fucked himself often when he masturbated, so he wasn’t as tight as Hyunwoo clearly expected him to be. He panicked, suddenly realizing Hyunwoo might be thinking he had fucked others during their alleged break.

“I-I didn’t fuck anyone else. I just… I had toys. None of them were like you, Master. None of them could make me feel so— _oh my god!”_

Hyunwoo had coated his fingers with lube from the tiny bottle beside them on the mattress and plunged two into Hoseok’s entrance, pumping them in and out with increasing depth each time, curling ever so often in search of his prostate. It didn’t take Hyunwoo long to find it; he pressed it several times in a row just to hear how high Hoseok’s voice could go as he begged his Master to fuck him already.

“I wanted to taste this ass so bad, but when I saw you on your knees crying with my dick down your throat, I knew I wasn’t going to be thorough. I have so many others things I want to do to you, you deserve worse punishments, but you’re so fucking tight all I can think about his how you’d feel on my dick.”

Hoseok pouted. “I’m sorry. Please… I want it. I want it now. Master, please. Fuck me.”

Hyunwoo grabbed a fistful of Hoseok’s hair and yanked him back, forcing a tight arch in his back as Hyunwoo growled at him. “Prove your sorry. Ride me, slut.”

Hoseok climbed onto the bed as Hyunwoo scooted back on the bed towards the pillows and headboard. Once situated, Hyunwoo folded his arms behind his head and made himself comfortable. Since he knew his Master liked him to crawl, Hoseok crawled over to him and straddled him. His cheeks were as red as his ass from how utterly _shy_ he felt under Hyunwoo’s sexy, confident stare. He planted a palm on Hyunwoo’s chest and rubbed against the hard cock wedged in the cleft of his plump ass. His head lolled back as he reveled in the hot feel of cock against his hole.

God, it’d been so long. He was such a fucking moron for denying himself of loving and fucking Hyunwoo.

Hoseok couldn’t meet Hyunwoo’s gaze as he lined Hyunwoo’s cock up and sunk down. Hyunwoo was so girthy, so good—fuck, Hoseok felt so full. The moan that slipped past his lips was embarrassingly loud, so he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle any other moans. Fans were staying in this hotel too, what if they heard him moan? Fuck, recordings of it would be all over the internet. He felt even more mortified when Hyunwoo smirked at him and rocked his hips up, encouraging more sexy noises from Hoseok.

Bottom lip pinned between his teeth, Hoseok moved his hips in a gliding motion, causing Hyunwoo’s body to stiffen and his fingers to grip Hoseok’s hips tighter. He swiveled his hips sensually, savoring the slow grind and the thick feel of Hyunwoo’s cock inside of him. He sucked Hyunwoo’s fingers into his mouth as he rode him, and when Hyunwoo groaned, Hoseok whimpered and rocked his hips hastily, without deliberation and more with desperation.

Hyunwoo watched him with nothing but carnal devotion, something unique to Hyunwoo; the ability to be both sweet and lewd. Hoseok felt alive as his Master raked dark eyes up and down his body, from his collarbones down his muscular abdomen to his perfectly carved hips, proud of the red scratches he left there, finally able to claim Hoseok as his. _His._

Suddenly Hyunwoo’s grip forced Hoseok down deeper. He thrusted harder, like he was finally realizing Hoseok was his to openly claim. When he was done with him, Hoseok was going to know _exactly_ who he belonged to.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” Hoseok cried, tears streaking his face, body covered in sweat and scratches and bites, throbbing cock bouncing up and down as Hyunwoo fucked him. “Just like that, yeah. Goddamnit, _Hyunwoo,_ fuck.”

“Who?” Hyunwoo growled and sat up abruptly, nearly knocking Hoseok off balance in the process. He grabbed a fistful of Hoseok’s hair and yanked his head back, causing the younger’s body to curve and his hips to slow.

Hoseok yelped from the sudden pain, but quickly hushed himself when Hyunwoo bit the column of his neck. Good boys let Master do what he wanted to them. He had no choice but to wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s broad frame to keep himself upright because the elder had no intention of easing his hold. His cock wedged between their stomachs, and noiseless moans left his lips as Hyunwoo used the position change to drill into him, whispering profanities against the sweat-slick skin of his throat all the while.

He felt utterly consumed in everything Hyunwoo gave him; he never wanted to come down from the high.

“Who?” Hyunwoo reiterated with a rasp, jarring Hoseok back to reality. His hips snapped up, thrusting his cock so deep inside Hoseok he couldn’t think of anything other than the feeling.

“Hyunwoo…” Hoseok mewled, eyes wet from tears, thoroughly fucked out. _“Master.”_

“That’s right, baby,” Hyunwoo moaned. Fuck, just the mention of the title unraveled him every time. He wanted to hear Hoseok moan it endlessly.

He released his grip on Hoseok’s hair. The younger crumpled forward and panted against Hyunwoo’s collarbone. He lazily pressed kisses into the salty skin, lazily rubbed his cock between their bodies, lazily swiveled his hips as Hyunwoo thrusted into him.

He looked at Hyunwoo with a blissed out face. “Master, kiss me?”

Fuck. That was the stuff of Hyunwoo’s wet dreams. There was nothing else on earth as beautiful.

Their lips nearly missed from how overzealous Hyunwoo was to oblige Hoseok’s request. It wasn’t a graceful or loving kiss, just passionate and sloppy. It was claiming. This was all about having and claiming. Hoseok finally gave Hyunwoo what he wanted because Hoseok finally realized he wanted it too. This was claiming and possession. Belonging. A good boy being consumed by his Master and loving every goddamn second of it.

Their foreheads pressed together, Hyunwoo moaned weakly like he was seconds away from orgasm. “Who do you want?”

Sensing the undertones of vulnerability in Hyunwoo’s voice, Hoseok whispered, _“You.”_ The flash of tenderness in Hyunwoo’s deep brown eyes sent a wave of pleasure up Hoseok’s body. He wanted to see it again, feel it again—

_“Say it again.”_

“You…” Hoseok moaned as Hyunwoo squeezed him tighter and snapped his hips quicker; pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach, breathing ragged. “You, ah…” Head lolled back, Hyunwoo’s lips all over his hypersensitive body, knuckles turning white from how hard he held onto his Master. _“You!”_ He cried as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, coating their abdomens in pearly fluid, shallow breaths escaping his parted lips. He whimpered as he felt Hyunwoo’s hot release inside him, slicking his cock until he slowed his thrusting to a stop.

Nothing but heavy breathing and the smell of sex occupied the hotel room. They shared a peaceful moment of staring into each other’s eyes before Hyunwoo kissed Hoseok again. It wasn’t anything like the heated kisses they had earlier. It was casual, loving—the rapture of fondness.

Hyunwoo took a deep, shaky breath. “Hoseok, I love you.”

“Hyung,” Hoseok muttered, the sound of a smile curving around his pronunciation. He caressed Hyunwoo’s jaw and swept damp strands of hair from his brow. He admired Hyunwoo’s manly features, his plump lips, his gentle eyes, his sweet face build upon a strong body; the soft boy inside a man’s body. God, how could he not fall for someone like Hyunwoo? “I love you too.”

Hyunwoo straight up smiled like an excited schoolboy. Hoseok laughed.

Hoseok shoved Hyunwoo back onto the mountain of pillows by the headboard. “Oh my god. How can you fuck me like that but still smile like that?”

“The dichotomy of man?” Hyunwoo shrugged and tried to hide the amusement on his face.

“Whatever, hyung. I’m just impressed you’re still hard…” Hoseok wiggled his ass still sitting atop Hyunwoo’s dick.

Hyunwoo waggled his eyebrows like a creep. “Have you seen yourself? I’d say I’m performing at or above expectation.” To up the creepiness, he sat up slapped a hand on Hoseok’s ass pink from his prior spanking.

“I don’t know what turn this convo took, but none of this is sexy or cute anymore. Maybe if you tell me you love me one more time I’ll let you fuck me in the shower and all will be forgiven.”

Hyunwoo smirked and squeezed Hoseok's ass. “Only if you beg for it.”

“Of course, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super long wait! Thank you to everyone who waited for the final chapter, and thank you for your support! ♡ To newcomers, thank you for reading to the end~ 
> 
> [catch me on Tumblr](dirtyretrowrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
